Despair of Hope
by Ridley
Summary: TK was ready to propose to Kari when another girl who wants for herself kisses him in front of Kari. Now everyone thinks TK's cheating on Kari and hates him. PG13 for attempted suicide.


Despair of Hope  
  
Foreword: Two requests, so I do them in the order of how easy the idea is for me. "do all of those ideas specially the one were kari turns the dd against tk"  
I'm counting that as a vote for "One where Kari is tricked into thinking TK's cheating on her and ends up turning all the DD's against him. Ends up takari and has Amy from Brother's Jealousy."  
  
"as long as ur stories continue on having davis bashing ill read them   
because davis sux"  
I like your thinking, but I can't completely ignore the Davis fans. This one won't have Davis bashing since the idea I gave didn't mention it.  
  
About Jayman's request: "you have Ken and Miyako try to break up Hikari and Takeru while gets in everyones way. Bash whomever you choose"  
I don't quite understand the "while gets in everyones way" bit. Could you clarify since I want to make sure I get it right.  
  
This is my new idea, the takari requests series. The idea is basically you requesting a kind of takari one-shot (the last thing I need is another big saga) and I'll do my best to fulfill it.  
If you want to see someone get bashed, tell me, and I'll do it. I'm willing to bash anyone if asked (except TK and Kari of course). If there aren't any character bashing requests, I'll avoid it if I can, but if you want to make sure I don't bash anyone, just tell me. If it's needed, I'll make up someone new.  
The only requests I won't be able to take are sad endings (I only like writing and reading happy endings), lemons (I don't do lemons. I may mention something like that happening, but I'll never describe it), medievals (I love medievals, but I wouldn't be able to do a good one-shot medieval if my life depended on it), songfics (that requires actually knowing a song which I don't), chat fics (I don't even read them, let alone write them), or poems (my poems could be classified as natural disasters).  
Don't about your ideas being too chiched; as much as I like seeing differents stuff like this fic, I also like cliches. Just put your requests in your reviews for ANY of my stories and I'll do what I can. You can also request a sequel or even a prequel if you want. I'll do them if I can.  
I'll be mentioning this in all my takari requests forewords just so readers who weren't interested in what was written so far don't miss out.  
  
First, some reviews from Ruined Life to address.  
  
"Davis bashing is a bit far isn't it? I mean you created Davis which is a perfectly loveable character on Digimon to a person I hate worst then the Evil Digimons."  
There are three things I tend to go all out on; fight scenes, takari stuff, and character bashing.  
  
"Would Davis do that? No."  
True, but I find things like that have a better effect when they involve someone we already are familiar with. That and I because I consider him a cheap immitation of Tai which keeps me from ever having a high opinion of him, made him the choice. I can understand you hating the Davis bashing. I hate it when TK and/or Kari gets bashed, but I just avoid the story.   
  
"Would TK go and bash him up? No."  
I'm not too sure about that. TK is peaceful, but I can't help but remember that fight he got into with Ken as the Digimon Emperor. I had no idea TK could fight that well.  
  
"For your next fic, could you toss in a few hints of Taiora?"  
I'll try. This fic is centered mostly around TK, but I'll try.  
  
"Don't be a wimp!!! Tell us what Tai did to that little idiot!!!!!"  
If I did, I'd probably have to up the rating.  
  
"could you maybe write a mimato???"  
Sorry, but I can only do takaris. I can't get into the other character's heads well enough to do anything else. Besides, takari's the only couple that really interests me. But I will throw in a bit in this one. I just can't center around any couple other than takari.  
  
"are you gonna continue this one?"  
If an idea comes to me that isn't too similar to other ideas like this, but I can't promise anything.  
  
I'm surprised I didn't get flamed for the Davis bashing. Usually when a character is bashed, a bunch flamers come in to whine about the author not liking the character as much as they do. I didn't actually intend to bash Davis when the idea first came to me, but I started thinking of about four different approaches, and that was the result. I'll try to be nicer to him in this one.  
This would've been out sooner, but I had some trouble being descriptive enough.  
  
To say TK was nervous was an understatement. He was petrified. He had to do what could be the hardest thing in his life. He was going to ask Kari, his angel, to marry him. They were both eighteen and TK wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They've been going out ever since the defeat of Malomiyotismon and TK couldn't even go one day without missing her.  
He looked at the ring he was going to propose with. It took him a couple years to be able to afford, but for Kari, it was worth. I just hope she accepts. I hope this doesn't destroy our relationship. It means more to me than anything. I can't live without her.  
TK continued walking over to Kari's lost in his thoughts. He suddenly felt someone grab him. He faced the person and saw the last person he wanted to see. Some blone girl named Amy. She had a crush on TK and kept begging him to dump Kari for her. She wasn't smart, but very persistant, and annoying. "What do you-" he was cut off as Amy kissed him. He was so surprised, that it took him a minute to push her away.  
"Hi TK," she said seductively. TK wanted to deck her right then and there, but he would never hit a girl.   
"What was that for?!" he demanded, angry that Amy would do something like this, even though he was already with Kari.  
"Now that you've got a taste of me," Amy answered in her seductive tone that made TK want to puke, "I'm sure you'd love to take me over Kari any day."  
"For the last time, NO!!" TK shouted at her and turned back to Kari's, but was horrified at what he saw.  
  
***  
  
Kari wanted to pay a surprise visit to TK. He seemed rather distant lately and she wanted to help. Normally it was almost impossible to get TK to open up- he never considers his problems important, but Kari always found a way. TK would always help Kari, but never ask for help.  
Kari wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve someone so perfect, but she figured it must have been something real good. I can't go even a day without him.  
She turned a corner and was horrified at what she saw. TK and that ditz, Amy, KISSING. She couldn't believe. Here she was, thinking of how perfect TK was, and look what he's doing! A tear rolled down her cheek. A small sob escaped her lips. Unable to face them anymore, she turned and ran.  
  
***  
  
TK watched as Kari ran off. He clenched his eyes shut. He opened his eyes and started to run after her. I can't let our relationship die! He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Forget her," Amy's voice said, "I'm much better." TK batted her hand off his shoulder and gave a death glare.  
"GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU SLUT!!" TK shouted in her face and ran after Kari. He couldn't lose her. He was able to catch up to her after a minute of running like he never ran before. "Kari!" he called, "Please listen to me!" Kari turned around, glaring at him. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears were running down her cheeks. It broke TK's heart to see her like this.  
"What?!" she demanded, "You wanted to tell me that it's over?! Is that it?!"  
"No!" TK protested, "I love you!"  
"Funny way of showing it!"  
"I didn't kiss her!"  
"Looked like it to me!"  
"She kissed me!"  
"You sure didn't seem to mind!"  
"I was surprised!"  
"You expect me to believe that?!"  
"Please Kari," TK begged, feeling tears welling up, "I hate Amy. I love you. I would never cheat on you. You mean too much to me." TK took a step foreward but was met by a hard slap.  
"I HATE YOU!!" Kari shouted at him, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Kari ran off leaving a devastated TK behind. He put his hand to where Kari hit him. It hurt, but no where near as much as his heart did.  
I lost her. I lost the most important person in my entire life. I lost my Angel. TK fell to his knees, crying. I lost her!  
  
***  
  
Tai was watching TV when Kari burst through the door, crying. He shot up. "What happened?"  
"IwantedtogoovertoTKsbutonthewaythereIsawhimkissingAmyandnowIknowhedoesntloveanymore!" Kari blurted out.  
"Slow down. Now what did you say?" Kari took a deep breath before answering.  
"I wanted to go over to TK's but on the way there I saw him kissing Amy and now I know he doesnt love anymore!" She started crying again. Tai couldn't believe it. He felt a deep rage building, but he suppressed it.  
I trusted him with my sister and THAT's what he does?! Tai was fuming.   
  
***  
  
TK shakily made his way to Kari's. Although he didn't like the idea of facing Tai now, he had to talk to Kari. He just had to remind her how Amy was. How she'd be willing to try anything to break up him and Kari.  
He slowly made his way up the stairs leading to the door and knocked. He was greeted by a hand coming out, grabbing him by the collar, and yanking him none-too-gently inside. He was pulled by Tai into the living room where everyone else, minus Kari, sat, giving TK looks that made him nervous.  
TK found himself pulled so hard, he fell to his knees when Tai let go. Tai stepped in front of him. TK never felt so scared, but managed to stand up. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here," Tai growled.  
"But," TK protested, but was cut off.  
"I should break every bone in your body for hurting Kari the way you did," Tai continued, "I trusted you with her. I TRUSTED YOU!!" Tai struck TK across the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. TK got back up and worked his jaw around. Didn't seem broken, but if Tai hit much harder, it probably would've been. Tai then went over and sat by his girlfriend, Sora.  
"I can't believe you," Matt spoke up with his arm around his girlfriend, Mimi, "I gave my best advice on how to tell Kari you loved her and instead mislead her! I can't believe that you're my brother!" That hurt on a level Matt couldn't imagine.  
"I guess all those flowers you bought from me weren't for Kari, were they?" remarked Sora in the coldest tone he'd ever heard from her.  
"When I think of how happy Kari was with you," Mimi said, "only to have you do this to her. You make me sick."  
"When I think of all the nice things Kari would say about you," Izzy spoke up, "You are scum for doing this to her."  
"I used to think you were reliable like me," commented Joe, "but now I know the truth. You clearly can't be trusted at all." TK found himself sobbing now. He couldn't believe his friends saying these things to him.  
"I used to be jealous of Kari for having someone like you," growled Yolie, "but now I'm glad I'm not stuck with such a piece of garbage."  
"To think," Cody spoke up, "I used to look up to you. You're the last person I want to be now."  
"I can't believe I ever wanted to be your friend," growled Ken.  
"When I stopped chasing after Kari," stated Davis, "it was because you seemed like the best choice for her. But now I see that I was wrong. You don't deserve to be on this team." Tai stood up.  
"He's right." He walked over and yanked away TK digivice. "I hereby ban you from ever calling your self a digidestined. Now leave." (A/N: Am I the first author to have something like this happen to TK? The undeserved banning I mean? 'Cause I haven't seen any other stories that did it.)  
"But I-" TK protested. No matter much those camments hurt, he had to see Kari.  
"You can out the door or go flying out the window. It's your choice." TK looked Tai in the eyes and saw that he was serious. He slowly backed out of the apartment and made his way back home. It was empty, which was no surprise. TK's mom was on some business trip that would take several months and she mailed him money to live off of. Once he got home, he flopped on to his bed and cried.  
  
***  
  
The next day, TK considered whether or not he should go to school. He didn't want to face Amy again. If he did, he'd probably end up trying to kill her. But on the other hand, he had to talk to Kari. He shook his head.   
He headed out and saw Kari. "Kari," he called to her, "I need to explain what happened!" Kari glared at him.  
"Get it through your head!" she snapped, "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Kari stormed off. TK let out a defeated sigh and headed back inside.  
I hate my life. He flopped on to his couch and started to cry again. It wasn't fair! What did he ever do to deserve this?! Here he was, his heart completely shattered, and no one to turn to. TK hated being all alone. Kari was so popular that TK assumed that most of the school now hated him. Except for the one responsible for all this. Amy. I can only hope that she listened to me when I said for her to get out of my life.  
  
***  
  
The loneliest week in TK's life had passed. He spent it staring at a picture of him a Kari when they were younger. Things had been so happy for him then. He and Kari had just started to go out and everything seemed to be going right.   
He couldn't got school. Not only did he have that gang after him, he'd have to handle not being with Kari, which was, at the moment, impossible for him. He couldn't even try to explain himself to her now; it was too late. TK tried to not to cry at the thought of Kari no longer caring about being with him.  
Normally when someone's heart was broken that badly, it was best to tell it to your friends, but TK didn't seem to have any now.   
TK would at times find himself staring at the door, hoping that someone would come in. Someone that he could talk to. Someone who would help him. But no one ever came. TK hated being so lonely.  
He decided to check his email. Another twenty messages from Amy asking him out. He decided to respond for once. AMY: YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING OF ASKING ME OUT RIGHT NOW. YOU TURNED EVERYONE AGAINST ME FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS. I HATE YOU. I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU. THE ONLY WAY I WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS IS IF YOU EXPLAIN TO KARI THAT IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT. OTHERWISE, NEVER BOTHER MY AGAIN. YOU ARE ONLY MAKING ME HATE YOU EVEN MORE. TK doubted this would work, considering how stubborn that airhead was, but it felt good writing and sending it.  
TK made his way back into his room. He looked at a picture of Kari beside his bed. She was giving a smile that she only gave TK. He picked it up. I guess that this is as close to you as I'll ever get now, Kari. I love you.  
  
***  
  
As the week went by, Kari found herself thinking of TK. She hadn't seen him at all since she told him to get out of her life. Not to mention Amy still gave Kari her usual glares and muttered on about Kari still keeping TK from her. Kari was getting confused.   
"What are you thinking about?" Tai interrupted Kari's thoughts.  
"I was thinking that maybe I overreacted with TK," Kari answered, "I didn't really give him much of a chance to explain."  
"He doesn't need to," Tai answered, "Of he did care about you, he would've stopped Amy from kissing him. Instead he let it happen."  
"He did say he was surprised."  
"He still should have been able to push her away sooner. But he didn't. Just forget about him."  
"I guess so," Kari answered. I just hope I'm not making a mistake.  
  
***  
  
Three months passed. TK hardly ever left his apartment other than to buy food. He was too depressed to do anything. He considered commiting suicide for the hundredth time this week, but decided against it.   
TK had long since given up trying to figure out to get Kari to listen to him. It was three months. There's no way she'll ever change her mind.   
TK started to sob again. It was so hard going on without Kari. Everything reminded her of her. When he looked at the table, he remembered how often he would cook for her and then she'd comment on how it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. He looked out the window and saw the park where they first confessed their love. He saw the shop where he bought the ring he was going to propose to Kari with. He saw her favourite restaurant.  
Unable to take anymore, TK turned away. He looked at the picture of Kari again and stared just like he had after losing her, as if it would somehow bring her back.   
TK shook his head. He glanced at the calender and saw his birthday was coming. That depressed him even more, since he had hoped to be engaged by now.   
An idea suddenly came to him. One that would see whether or not TK did have anyone to turn to.   
  
***  
  
Kari found herself thinking about TK more than ever. She kept telling herself that TK didn't love her, but those words came hollow. The same phrase kept coming back to her.   
"I can't believe this guy!" she heard Tai shout. She went over to him.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"TK," he answered, "He wants us to come on his birthday. After what he did to you. Well, screw him!" Kari sighed and began to wonder why TK would want her to come if he didn't love her.  
  
***  
  
TK's birthday had come and he found himself staring at the door. He invited all the DigiDestined. Now all he could do was hope that they still didn't hate him. TK hoped he was right.  
  
***  
  
Five hours passed. No one came. TK found himself crying into his arms.   
TK got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
I can't take it anymore! Kari thought. She couldn't stop thinking about TK. Kari got up and left her room. "I'm going to TK's!" she called out. Tai shot up.  
"What?!" Tai was clearly shocked, "Why?! Have you forgotten what he did?!"  
"Tai," Kari answered, "I never gave TK a real chance to explain. The more I think about, the more I think I overreacted. Amy always seemed so determined to break us up that I wouldn't put this beyond her. Besides," Kari stared down, "After all TK did for me, he deserves a chance to explain at the very least."  
"Alright," Tai answered, "but I'm driving you over. Just in case he hurts you again."  
  
***  
  
TK held the knife in his hands. Part of TK's mind told him that this was stupid, but he ignored it.   
TK closed his eyes and slit his wrists.   
  
***  
  
Once they got to TK's place, Tai found the door unlocked. "What if he's with another girl?" Tai asked.  
"Then," Kari answered, "Either he didn't love to begin with, or I killed my only chance with him. If he is innocent, I won't blame him if he doesn't forgive me." Kari's sad tone upset Tai slightly.  
The door was open and Kari stepped in.  
"I should do this alone," she said.  
"Okay," Tai answered reluctantly, "but call me if you need anything." Kari nodded and entered. It wasn't too long before he heard Kari shriek out his name. Tai rushed in and found her in the kitchen.  
He was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed TK lying there, his wrists were cut open, and a knife in his hand. Kari was kneeling over him, crying and saying it was all her fault. "Stop the bleeding!" Tai ordered, "I'll call an ambulence!" Kari nodded without taking her eyes off TK.  
  
***  
  
Kari thought, crying. She and all the others were in the hospital's waiting room. "It's all my fault!" Kari cried out, "I should've listened to him!"  
"It's not your fault," Matt said quietly, "It's ours. We should've given him a chance. Instead we all turned out backs on him when he needed us." The others nodded.  
"But I started this!" Kari protested, "If I had only given him a chance to explain! He's done so much for me in the past! He deserved much more than a chance to explain and I couldn't even give him that!"  
A doctor walked out. "How's TK?!" Kari asked.  
"If you'd taken any longer," the doctor asked, "he'd be dead, but for now, he'll be alright if he gets a blood transfusion. We checked all your records and the only one compatible is Kari."  
"Then strap me up, already!" Kari ordered. The doctor seemed shocked at this.  
"Okay. You mush really care for him."  
"I do."  
  
***  
  
TK opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. "How'd I get in here?"  
"I called an ambulence," heard Tai answer. TK saw him and tensed up.  
"Wanted to kill me yourself?"  
"No. Kari decided to let you explain and I brought her over. She saw you with your wrists cut and stopped the bleeding while I called the ambulence. You wouldn't have made it, except Kari was also willing to give you a blood transfusion. Ordered it, more like it. Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
"Because you all hated me. I couldn't stand have no one to turn to, no one to talk to, no one to help with my heartbreak. It was unbearable. That's why I gave everyone those birthday invitations. I wanted to see if you all still hated me."  
"We don't anymore," Tai answered, "I have some of yours." He tossed TK's digivice on to him.  
"Thank you," TK muttered, happy now that he wasn't alone, "Where's Kari?"  
"Right here," a meek voice answered. TK turned and saw Kari staring down at the floor.  
"Can I talk to Kari alone?" Tai nodded and left. "Kari?" TK tried to get her attention, "What's wrong? You know I hate to see you so sad." Kari immediately threw her arms around him, crying.  
"I'm sorry, TK!" she sobbed, "ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!"  
"What are you talking about?" TK asked as he returned Kari's hug.  
"I never gave you a chance! I didn't trust you! I thought you actually like Amy! I should never have doubted you! I love you!" Those three words made TK happier than he thought possible.  
"I love you too," he answered. Kari looked up at him with her tear-stained face.  
"Even after I refused to listen to you?"  
"Of course. You had every right to be upset with what you saw. What bothers me is how the others were so willing to believe it. They should've been willing to understand what happened. They should've helped us get back together."  
"It's all my fault..." Kari started.  
"No!" TK cut her off, "It's Amy's fault! She's the one who did this to us! If anyone should pay, it's her!" Kari smiled.  
"I'm going to give that bimbo a piece of my mind." TK smiled.  
"Only if I'm there to watch. I may never be willing to hit a girl, but I don't have any problems with watching one like Amy get hit. Plus, I think I can make it even worse for her."  
"How?"  
"You'll see, Angel, you'll see."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't too long before TK got out of the hospital and Kari never left his side. He once heard her say that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him when she thought he as asleep.   
TK and Kari walked through the park with there arms linked and Kari's head on his shoulder. Then Amy ran up to him. "What do you want?!" he snapped.  
"Hi TK," she said in her most seductive tone. Once again, it made TK want to puke. He felt Kari tense up. He put a restraining arm in front of her.  
"I'm a hate fighting, you know that," TK stated to Amy, "but right now I'm seriously considering pounding you into the ground."  
"My little TK would never do that," Amy countered that disgusting tone and this batted her eyelashes.  
I need a barf-bag, TK thought. "True," he bit out, "but I can't speak for Kari." He immediately moved his arm away from Kari and her fist flew out, catching Amy in the face and knocking her to the ground. Kari started repeatedly kicking Amy until she seemed to tired to go on. Kari then walked over to TK.  
"Why didn't you help me?" Amy asked.  
"Because," TK answered, "You had it coming." He turned to Kari. "Now for my part." TK got on one knee and pulled out his engagement ring. "Will you marry me, Kari?" Kari's eyes widened.  
"YES!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him, "Of course I will! You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that! I love you!"  
"NOOOOO!" Amy cried out as TK and Kari walked off.  
"Next time that girl talks to me in her seductive tone," TK told Kari, "do me favor and give me something to throw up in."  
"Why don't you just puke on her?" Kari asked.  
"Now there's an idea!" TK laughed, "Wish I thought of hit myself!" The two fiancees laughed.  
  
Afterword: Once I got the emotion for this down, it took me no time write. I hope it came out okay. I know I didn't have very many Taiora and Mimato hints, so I'll try again in my next one. Jayman's request has a lot more for that. 


End file.
